The present invention relates to a slat wall that is supported by a post and beam.
Modern offices are becoming increasingly complicated and sophisticated due largely to the ever-increasing needs of the users for improved utilities support at each work station. One important consequence of the advent of sophisticated electronic offices is the increased need and desirability for distributing utilities throughout the various offices in a manner which can be readily reconfigured. The term "utilities" as used herein incorporates a wide variety of facilities for use at a work station, including security devices, electrical power, signal and/or communications, HVAC, water and other fluids, and other similar resources. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall office space and costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the everchanging needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of several tenants. One arrangement, used for furnishing open plans, includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual work stations and/or offices.
Slat walls having a plurality of horizontally extending grooves that are configured to removably support file hangers, clipboards, book shelves and the like may be utilized to facilitate efficient use of available space in various types of office settings. However, such slat walls may be permanently attached to a partition panel, hindering reconfiguration of the panel system. Further, such slat walls are only configured to be used with partition panel systems that may have limited utility distribution capability, and often do not facilitate optimal use of available floor space. Overhead support systems including posts and overhead beams have not heretofore included provisions for removably supporting an easily reconfigurable slat wall to facilitate the efficient use of floor space.